Teacher's day
by Rai Sakura
Summary: Mungkin agak terlalu cepat tapi, terima kasih Korosensei. (fic hari guru)


Untuk fic ini, aku bakal pakai Korosensei, Karasuma-sensei dan Bitch/Irina-sensei (nggak pakai Pak ataupun Bu).

Dan yaa mumpung lagi hari guru, mending upload aja (dari pada sia-sia). Padahal hari gurunya sih kemarin, cuma baru upload sekarang.

* * *

Hari guru, itu ialah hari dimana kita merayakan guru kita. Terkadang kita memberikan hadiah sebagai ucapan terima kasih murid kepada guru yang telah mengajar dan mendidik kami. Mereka memang pahlawan bagi kami. Tak heran jika kita ingin membayar atau menghadiahkan sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you, Korosensei**

 **Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu ialah akhir bulan November yang cerah tapi sangat dingin. Ditambah lagi, mereka harus mempersiapkan ulangan akhir semester ini agar dapat mempersiapkan rencana untuk membunuh Korosensei diliburan musim dingin nanti.

"Hmm…" pemuda berambut biru muda dikuncir dua itu sedang duduk dikursinya dan mengecek smartphonenya.

"Ada apa Nagisa?" tanya teman baiknya, Karma.

"Aku hanya baca berita kalau orang Indonesia merayakan hari guru hari ini," jawab Nagisa. Lalu dalam benaknya dia mengingat seorang monster gurita kuning. "Mungkin agak terlalu cepat, apakah kita juga harus memberikan sesuatu... sebelum kita membunuhnya, sebagai terima kasih kita?"

"Benar juga, apalagi kita nggak tahu kalau Korosensei masih hidup ketika kita lulus nanti ataupun siapa yang membunuhnya nanti." Tambah Kurahashi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan hal ini kepada teman-teman sekelas? Lagipula, Korosensei sedang ke Amerika sampai sore ini kan?" usul Kaede.

…

Lalu siswa-siswi kelas 3-E berkumpul dikelas untuk membicarakan hadiah untuk Korosensei, Karasuma dan Irina (Bitch). Yah, walaupun Karasuma hanya mengajari mereka olahraga dan Irina mengajarkan bahasa Inggris untuk percakapan, yang sebenarnya keduanya tujuannya untuk latihan membunuh Korosensei. Murid 3-E merasa kalau Karasuma dan Irini juga perlu diberi hadiah, karena mereka juga berjasa untuk latihan mereka.

Karasuma sendiri sepertinya tidak menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi siswa-siswi menunjukan keahlian (atletik) mereka dengan harapan Karasuma akan bangga kepada mereka. Dan memang itu bekerja, soalnya Karasuma sedikit tersenyum ketika menonton aksi mereka.

Sedangkan untuk bu guru bitch itu, mereka hanya menuliskan, _'semoga anda dan Karasuma-sensei hidup bahagia selamanya,_ ' berserta tanda tangan murid-murid kelas 3-E. Sepertinya dia lumayan bahagia dengan hadiah itu, sampai-sampai Karasuma binggung kenapa Irina cenggar-cenggir terus.

"Kita sudah memberikan hadiah untuk Karasuma-sensei dan Bitch-sensei. Lalu hadiah untuk Korosensei apa?" ujar Nagisa, menggaruk- garuk kepalanya. Bahkan seisi kelas langsung hening karena nggak punya ide dan pendapat. Mereka juga sempat menanyakan Karasuma dan Irina tentang sesuatu yang merupakan kesukaan mereka dan Korosensei. Menurut Karasuma dan Irina, Korosensei suka makan-makanan yang manis-manis. Memang Korosensei benar-benar guru yang beda dari guru yang lain. Tapi anak-anak ingin memberi sesuatu yang bisa dikenang selama-lamanya.

Okajima berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berpendapat, "Gimana kalau-"

"TIDAK!" jawab anak-anak perempuan di kelas. Seakan mereka tahu apa yang Okajima ingin katakan.

"Bagaimana kalau baju, sepatu atau dasi atau sesuatu yang biasa dipakai?" saran Okuda.

"Tapi mana mungkin ukuran baju manusia cukup untuk monster gurita itu!" komentar Terasaka. "Kalaupun kita kasih sepatu, kaki guru itu kayak gurita! Gimana caranya dia pakai kalaupun dia mau?"

Fuwa menambahkan perkataan Terasaka, "Aku juga tidak pernah melihat Korosensei memakai dasi yang berbeda".

"Bukannya lebih baik kue atau wig saja?" saran Nakamura.

"Nanti seseorang di kelas ini bakal memakannya sebelum Korosensei," komentar Muramatsu dan Yoshida lalu melirik Hara yang gendut itu.

"Apa maksudmu bilang begitu, hah?!" Hara langsung memarahi Muramatsu dan Yoshida.

"Dan terus buat apa juga kita kasih wig?" tanya Okano.

 _Ugh, ternyata ada lawan tangguh juga selain Karasuma-sensei! Maunya kasih hadiah biasa-biasa aja tapi nggak mungkin!_ Pikir anak-anak kelas 3-E.

"Yang pasti, kita kumpulin uang dulu. Terus yang belanja hadiah…" Kataoka menjelaskan.

"Aku, Isogai, Karma, Nagisa dan Kayano (Kaede) saja!" usul Maehara.

…

"Nah, kita mengumpulkan kurang lebih 5400 yen. Kira-kira beli apa?" tanya Nagisa. Kelima murid 3-E yang berbelanja itu langsung hening. Rasanya mereka keliling pertokoan, tapi masih binggung juga apa yang ingin diberi.

Kaede tiba-tiba kepikiran dan memberi ide kepada teman-temannya.

"Apa? Jangan-jangan kita mau kasih dia puding gagal itu lagi?" tebak Maehara.

"Sudah dengarkan saja! Begini," lalu Kaede membisikan idenya ke teman-temannya.

"Ah! Mungkin idemu bisa dipakai!" Isogai tersenyum.

"Ide bagus, Kayano-chan!" puji Karma.

"Sama! Aku juga setuju dengan idemu, Kayano!" puji Nagisa.

"Oke! Ayo maju jalan!"

…

Esoknya, kelas 3-E mendekorasi kelas seraya mereka merayakan ulang tahu Korosensei. Yah… mereka memang tidak tahu kapan ulang tahunnya. Tapi kan walaupun mereka merayakan hari guru, mereka ingin pesta meriah untuk guru mereka agar mudah diingat.

"Selamat hari guru, Korosensei!" teriak anak-anak ketika guru mereka masuk kelas.

"Nyunya! Kenapa kita pesta-pestaan dalam kelas?!" tanya Korosensei. "Kenapa kalian belum pulang ke rumah? Ini sudah jam 5 lewat tahu! Jalan menuju ke rumah dari sini kalau terlalu malam akan berbahaya tahu!"

"Oi, jangan panik gitu donk!" komentar Kimura.

"Merusak suasana saja!" tambah Sugino.

"Karena hari ini harusnya hari terbaikmu, Korosensei," Nagisa berkata.

"Benar-benar," lanjut Kaede. "Ini," Kaede mengeluarkan buket bunga yang isinya mawar mekar dan bunga aster. Mawar yang mekar yang artinya terima kasih dalam bahasa bunga. Sedangkan di Jepang, bahasa bunga aster yang berarti aku tak akan melupakanmu.

Kaede memberikannya ke Korosensei dengan Nagisa dan Karma di kanannya dan Isogai dan Maehara di kirinya.

"Terima kasih, Korosensei!"

Di buket bunga terdapat notes dengan tulisan,

' _Bunga mungkin layu dalam seminggu tapi ikatan kita tidak bisa layu (putus)._

 _Kelas 3-E'_

* * *

Akhirnya fic ini selesai…(padahal nulisnya di tengah-tengah sekolah). Tadinya sih penginnya Nagisa, Karma, Kaede, Isogai dan Maehara untuk nyanyi lagu opening animenya (karena yang nyanyi openingnya seiyuu mereka sih). Tapi katanya gak boleh nulis lirik lagunya di fanfiction (katanya sih, aku kurang tau) jadi… akhirnya Korosensei dikasih bunga aja. Hahaha…


End file.
